madness_of_the_hellsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bag of Holding
Money 1 Silver = 1/10 gold 1 Electrum = 1/2 gold 1 Platinum = 10 gold Party Funds * Party GP: 948 * Party PP: 15 gp * Party EP: 10 gp * Party SP: 40 gp * 13 Gems of Varying Sizes worth 13,000 GP Personal Funds * Aurellia: 0 * Rhene: 0 * Salem: 3,458 * Thallia: 838 Potions * 2 common healing potions * 2 greater healing potions * 1 ice resistant elixir Random Stuff Alchemical Bits * 3 poison vials - empty * 3 alcohol vials - empty * 1 vial of Emrys Draigtheryn's blood * 1 vial of Professor Eli's blood * 1 vial of Hira Ashmore's blood Books * Small notebook that is circular in binding and looks like brail/gibberish * Spell Scroll 2nd Level: Blur * Spell Scroll 3rd Level: Fear * Spell Scroll 3rd Level: Flame Arrows * Unfinished Spell Scroll 7th Level: Gaze * Journals and Papers in Dwarvish * 2nd level enchanting - 33 hours/650 hours * Book about Thyrm - 5 hours to go * 3 books on construct guidelines * 1 book on the Water Plane, that is the biggest and fanciest. Authored by Mordenkainen. has this (30 Hours) ** Puddles: 15/30 Finished Books * Spell Scroll 4th Level: Fabricate * Spell Scroll 4th Level: Arcane Eye * Basic enchanting Dragon Bits * 2 shadow dragon teeth * 4 shadow dragon claws * 2 shadow dragon eyes with glowing iris in alcohol * 2 vials of shadow dragon blood * 30 lbs of shadow scales * 3 vials of white dragon blood * 2 white dragon teeth Monster Bits * 8 lbs of Umberhulk armor * 5 dire wolf teeth * 3 dire wolf claws * 2 nightmare hooves * 1 zombie beholder tentacle * 2 dire wolf eyeballs * 2 nightmare eyes * 1 Broken Phoenix Egg Items * Mordenkainen's Magificent Mansion items * 2 cheap daggers * Dire wolf cloak - doesn't do anything. It's just pretty and warm * Ring of turbulence * Periapt of the Alhoons * Correspondence between Finnick and Corin, giving us the coordinates of Alicia. She's up in the Aquela Region. * Cloak of Magi Plate - gives her AC as 13+DEX * Enchanted Hourglass with red sand: you request a countdown until any predictable hour or time. It can’t countdown to events that are the result of multiple outcomes. Just ask it. Currently stuck halfway through because Hekim. (picked up from Hekim) has this * Black dagger - it exists in two planes at once. It does no physical damage, but when it's used with intent to harm, then it causes Petrification, DC 10. (picked up from Krast) it's solidified slag from Hekim's arm. has this * Syringe of pink stuff: Not magical at all. Main ingredient is Blood Lotus. * Monocles of the Scholar: advantage on investigation checks. outline books that are pertinent in pink against the grey-scale of the rest of the world * Black plate mail armor (starry) (Guardian Armor. you are able to use this armor without proficiency. +1 plate mail. Advantage on saving throws against being pushed) has it * Midnight purple scarf - Scarf of Journey. Your standing jump distance is now 20 feet. you have feather fall the whole time. and your movement speed goes up 10 feet. Someone wearing heavy armor doesn't gain the benefit. Does not require attunement. has it * Pickax - allows you to sense any precious gems or ore within 40 feet of you. And allows you to harvest them twice as fast. to the deep gnomes * 9 set of teleportation chalks * 1 pearl worth 100 gp * Playing Card set In Storage * 1 vial of Elian Quckfoot's blood * 1 vial of Daldrum Turqbor's blood * 1 vial of Rhene Saga's blood * 1 vial of Salem Talviaikaan's blood * 1 vial of Aurellia Greyspire's blood Category:Items Category:Resources